House Heterodyne
This article is about the noble lineage. For the residence, see ''Castle Heterodyne. For other uses, see Heterodyne (disambiguation).'' ---- The House of Heterodyne is one of the most revered and most feared of Europa's sparky lineages. History Originally founded by , the Heterodynes established Mechanicsburg as their home and went on to terrorize the surrounding countryside for generations. They created the imposing Castle Heterodyne and the fierce Jägermonsters. It is certain that the Heterodyne family has existed for many hundreds of years and that most of them exemplified the worst of the mad boy stereotype. Their town and castle is liberally decorated with a skeletal motif, sometimes literally so. Then the Heterodyne Boys, Bill and Barry came along. Raised primarily by their kind and upright mother , they renounced the ways of their ancestors and took to doing Good. They managed to stop a lot of the fighting in Europa before they disappeared during the war with The Other. With Bill and Barry gone, the House of Heterodyne was considered extinct. Unknown to the world at large, however, was Agatha Clay, raised as a normal child but secretly the daughter of Bill Heterodyne and Lucrezia Mongfish, making her the heir to the Heterodyne legacy. Agatha's existence isn't so secret anymore, and there's a lot of chaos that has followed in her wake. Known members of House Heterodyne Image:Heterodynes01.png|thumb|right|378px|Early Heterodynes poly 209 231 204 74 239 53 238 231 Vlad "the Blasphemous" Heterodyne poly 203 233 198 76 165 44 130 93 151 110 178 227 Egregious Heterodyne poly 109 231 92 117 123 94 144 111 171 228 Unnamed House Heterodyne Founder poly 15 14 13 40 83 112 131 82 114 13 Knife poly 13 229 12 48 82 120 99 230 Ghengis Ht'rok-din default House Heterodyne Founders Of course we know (from dialogue) about Agatha, Bill, Barry, Lucrezia, and Agatha's late brother Klaus Barry Heterodyne, not to mention the late and not terribly lamented Faustus Heterodyne and Knife and the Ht'rok-din far back at the beginning of the House. However, we've had some glimpses of the approximately of Heterodynes by way of the background when Carson von Mekkhan Agatha and her entourage into the Heterodyne family crypt. Some of the others interred in the family crypt, or mentioned in other episodes, who we can at least roughly place in particular times: * Ht'rok-din, a.k.a Genghis Heterodyne (founder, inspired by the Mongols and attempted to conquer all Europa) * Knife (son of previous, supposedly ) * Vlad "the Blasphemous" Heterodyne (Invented the Jägerbräu) * Egregious Heterodyne (Widened the Dyne. Dunked the Dyne elf. Destroyed the first castle.) * Faustus Heterodyne (Learned to from the Dyne; responsible for the current Castle Heterodyne and its charming personality. Time period uncertain, but presumably associated with , either 1298 when the current structure was built or 1677 when there was a "major change".) More likely the former, as the Castle acts as if it personally remembers details about Robur Heterodyne and the war with the Storm King (below). * Robur Heterodyne-- Discovered a way to meddle with the flow of time, thereby summoning creatures powerful enough to make even him blink (about three hundred years ago, or around 1595). * Lazarus Heterodyne (His name is in the . It is only shown partially and obscured by dialog, but confirmed by people who have seen the art without dialog. Born 1575, died many times during the next 50 years.) * The Black Heterodyne ( ) (1596-1655) * Satyricus Heterodyne (Presumably responsible for the , which houses "The Temptation of Saint Vulcania". Either the piece itself, or a description thereof, was created for the Storm King, so Satyricus probably lived more than 200 years ago. Furthermore, said description was created by , who lived 1598-1666 in the real world, implying that Satyricus lived well before the rise of the Storm King.) * Clemethious Heterodyne (Father of Bludtharst and Euphrosynia, fought the Storm King) * Euphrosynia Heterodyne (sister of Bludtharst, arranged bride of the Storm King treaty of Sturmhalten 1676-1677. Mentioned in prologue of Agatha H. and the Clockwork Princess) * Bludtharst Heterodyne (brother of Euphrosynia and son of Clemethious, mentioned in the Storm King Opera and the prologue of Agatha H. and the Clockwork Princess) * De Goot Heterodyne ( a cathedral, presumably the Red Cathedral, on a bet with the Prince of Sturmhalten. Probably "the Good Heterodyne" without the Jäger accent — in which case he may be Gradok the Dour. In ''Agatha H. and the Voice of the Castle'', his given name is Dante.) * Gradok the Dour, aka the "Good Heterodyne". . See "De Goot Heterodyne" above. So far only named in a tale of dubious historicity told by Klaus Wulfenbach. Ironically, this would make both "Bludtharst" (Bloodthirst) and the "Good Heterodyne" (Gradok) the same person, or at least close relatives (e.g. brothers) who both ruled Mechanicsburg. Since Klaus's account is not literal history, and he probably never meant it to be considered literal, it is more likely that Gradok is a different Heterodyne who happened to live at about the same time. * Iscarriot Heterodyne, great-great grandpa of Bill and Barry. (Assuming ~25 year generations, this would put him just after the Storm King's reign. If the average generation was longer, he would have been alive during that era.) * Telemacous Heterodyne (probably born and died in 1723, "an innocent") * The Red Heterodyne - Spent underground with the Jaegers battling The Unseen Empire and enjoying bat sandwiches, about a hundred years before the current story (i.e. the late 18th century or earlier). He was supposedly the brother and contemporary of the Black HeterodyneFootnote in ''Agatha H. and the Voice of the Castle''?, which would place his birth around three hundred years ago. It's unclear whether this is an inconsistency in the histories, or the result of an unnaturally prolonged lifespan. * Ominox Heterodyne (Agatha's who used to goad enemies into attacking and then shout "Surprise!") * Zagnut Heterodyne (also ) * Saturnus Heterodyne, Agatha's , built a train called The Beast. * Teodora Heterodyne née Vodenicharova, Agatha's grandmother, who saw to it that Agatha's father and uncle were not reared inside Castle Heterodyne, thus creating the preternaturally heroic Heterodyne Boys. Teodora found it necessary to poison her husband to preserve the lives of her two sons; Saturnus Heterodyne had decided to kill them and start over once he realized that they were nothing like the rest of the Heterodyne family. (See footnote number 84 on page 396 of Agatha H. and the Voice of the Castle. * The Heterodyne Boys, William (Bill) Heterodyne and Barry Heterodyne, widely considered the saviors of Europa. * Lucrezia (Mongfish) Heterodyne, who married Bill Heterodyne, but is widely believed to be the Other. * Agatha Heterodyne, the main protagonist of our story. The rest of the Heterodynes, in alphabetical order, follow: * Alexandros Heterodyne (he really liked , or possibly was part-horse) * Bob Heterodyne * Caligula Heterodyne * Dagon Heterodyne Paired up with the Skull Queen of Skral. * Safe to say he was a screw up, or at least a nut. * Iago Heterodyne ( the Red Playroom) * Igneous Heterodyne ( after drinking the waters of The Dyne) * Mordred Heterodyne * Nifferti(?) Heterodyne * Occam Heterodyne creator of ( ) * Oxalof Heterodyne * Pluto Heterodyne - Created the Mechanicsburg * Skull-Queen of Skral (consort of Dagon Heterodyne) * Slantax Heterodyne * Tympanus Heterodyne ( ) * Venthraxus Heterodyne (See Venthraxus Heterodyne's personal kitchen) * Vicuna Heterodyne * Vipsania Heterodyne (Who apparently had a ) * Zød Heterodyne It is important to note that not all of these people necessarily ruled Mechanicsburg, as some of them were brothers/sisters/wives/husbands/adoptees/etc. of the main family. The Castle notes that the Heterodynes , but it is unclear whether this is literally true (i.e. the family tends to have mostly male children, as in the mosquito gene drive in the real world that only allows males to have descendants) or a consequence of Heterodyne parenting (e.g. because the family tends to marry off female children to other families, as happened to Euphrosynia). With some of these the spelling is in doubt, but you get the idea. There are also reasons to believe there may be an down there somewhere, most likely either beyond the Throne of Faustus Heterodyne or inside the Black Heterodyne´s vault (see above). This is in line with recent revelations of the history of the Waters of Dyne, which legend says might be capable of rendering a person immortal. Tentative family tree Possibly Relevant Outside Information Many of the Heterodynes share names with infamous fictional villains, such as Iago, Mordred, and Zod, or notorious historical personalities, including Vlad, Caligula, and on the less notorious end, the Counts of Anjou: Fulk I "The Red", his son Fulk II "The Good", and his grandson, Fulk III "The Black". However, some of their names seem to be just for fun. See Also * Category:Heterodyne Category:Families Category:Heterodyne